Dick (Earth-2899)
Dick Grayson is in the gym of the Titans' House. He pulls himself up over and over and over again, a look of determination on his face. He has flashbacks in his mind, the times he defied Bruce, fought against him in the Civil War, his pullups get faster and faster until he drops from the bar. He takes out his earbuds and hears a loud BOOM from downstairs. Wally runs up into the gym area. "DICK. DOWNSTAIRS. NOW." Wally says before he speeds off again. As Dick went down, he could see the whole team discussion, next to the boy, whom was now awakened. "He woke up. Though he doesn't seem to be so nice" Wally says, as he dodges a laser beam coming out of the boy's eyes "Just like Supes" Dick thought. "Dick, Batman. He has plans for beating Superman. Did he ever tell you it once?" Peter says. As the fight ensued in the area, Nightwing recalled a day where he and Bruce played chess in Wayne Manor. "Bruce, about that fight with Croc...I should had planned more. If I hadn't been so irresponsible last time we would had taken him down and stop the deaths of many people" Dick said, as Bruce moved his pieces. "On a chess game, Dick, you always have to think three steps ahead of your opponent, otherwise you fail.", Bruce said to Dick, with Dick starring at him without thinking on what move to make "You think I don't feel this too? Everytime innocents die because I wasn't cautious enough, I blame myself. But in order to stop this, I must be ahead, always. Even to our greatest allies. Take Bruce, or Clark, for example, they're some of my greatest friends, but if they ever are manipulated, or twisted, I'll be there to stop them. This is why I have anti-rage medicine for Banner, and a non-lethal kryptonite gun for Clark" Bruce says. "I see" Dick said "checkmate", he remarked, as Bruce gave a smirk; "You learn fast" Bruce replies. Dick runs away into the back of the house. "Thanks for the help, bro!" Johnny says as he backflips to dodge a punch. Peter webs Superboy's hands and pulls them back, he grunts as he struggles to keep Superboy's hands back. Superboy yells as he throws his fists forward making Peter fly forward and hit a wall. Wally runs up and starts to punch Superboy in the stomach, Superboy stops his fists and picks him up by his neck. His eyes glow red as Starfire flies towards him and tackles him. She yells profanities in Tamaranian as Superboy flings her off, she falls against the cabinets in the kitchen. "INCOMING!" Dick says as he has a kryptonite gun, given as a gift by Batman. He shoots the gun and the kyrptonite blows Superboy to the ground. Wally gets up, "Wooh! We did it guys!" Superboy jumps back to his feet. "Or not.." Wally says. Superboy lunges at Johnny as he's hit with a black beam and lets out a yell. He falls on the ground, unconscious. Raven emerges to the group. "Oh hey, Rave! How're you? Us? Well, we just spent the last twenty minutes trying to not get killed by Superman Jr over here!" Wally says. Raven curls her lip at Wally, "Lets get him tied up." Taking Superboy to the Tower's interrogation room, Dick, alongside Spider-Man and Raven start questioning him "Why did you attack us?" he asked He didn't respond "Let's try again...What were you doing at CADMUS? From where do you come from?" Nightwing asks Superboy stays silent. "Don't wanna cooperate? Fine. But Raven here has this trick to make guys tell the truth" Nightwing says As Superboy struggled to escape, Raven started using a spell to read his mind and make him tell the truth, to her surprise, he didn't know much. "The last thing this guy can remember is that he's a Kryptonian-" Raven is cut off. "Yeah, it was evident from how we got our asses kicked" Spider-Man said "He came to Earth in the same manner as Clark and Kara, apparently, but then, CADMUS found him and started experiment on him. Why though, he's not telling." "She speaks the truth. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I don't know who I can trust. After the experiments...it's my duty to not allow someone else to have their hands on Kryptonian blood." Superboy says Approaching, Spider-Man remarked "Wait wait, what? Blood? That doesn't sound good..." "Yeah, it doesn't." said Nightwing GOVERNERS MANSION, NEW YORK Norman Osborn sits in his office, a man come into his office. "Sir. Your client is here." The man says. "Let him in." Norman says. EMPIRE STATE UNIVERSITY Dick, Wally, Peter and Johnny sit at the same table in the courtyard of the University. Wally scrolls through social media, Johnny plays a game on his phone, Peter reads a book and Dick sits staring in the distance. "Dick?" Johnny says. "Yeah?" Dick says, snapping back. "What's up, man?" Johnny says. "Nothing.." Dick says. "He's thinking about Star's ass." Wally says, continuing to look at his phone. Dick rolls his eyes. "Superboy?" Peter asks, "There's something bothering me about whatever the hell is going on at CADMUS. It makes no damn sense." Dick says, "We've got to go back there, one way or another." A large explosion is seen from the other side of the University. "What the hell?" Wally says. "That's convenient." Johnny remarks as Firefly emerges from the explosion. "Hey Titans. Prepare to burn. Someone put 50 million dollars on your heads and I'm collecting the bounty." Firefly cried like a mad man. "FLAME ON!!" Johnny said, becoming Human Torch as he went to battle against the fire-themed psychopath. Peter, Wally and Dick run off as Spider-Man, Kid Flash and Nightwing emerge. Human Torch blasts Firefly with a beam of fire. Firefly raises a flame shield and blasts the flames back at Human Torch, blasting him back far. Firefly throws a sticky bomb at Nightwing, it sticks to his chest and blows Nightwing off the building, he catches himself with a grappling hook and fumbles into a window. Spider-Man webs on to Firefly's back, Firefly notices, he presses a button that sends an electrical shock towards Spider-Man. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spider-Man screams in agony and falls down. "I'm invincible! HAHAHA!" Firefly says, he looks in the distance and sees a figure coming towards him. "Wha" Firefly is cut off by Superboy coming in and punting him down to the ground. He lands and goes towards the group. "Are you alright?" he says. "Yeah, I think. Nothing the healing factor won't solve. Thanks for your help with Lynns" Spider-Man says as Firefly starts getting up again. "They paid me well to get beaten this fast. If not alie, then DEAD!!" Firefly screams as he fires his flame gun straight into both Superboy and Spider-Man, only to be defended by Beast Boy, who takes the form of a T-Rex right in front of the blast. Beast Boy roars, while Raven uses of this distraction to shoot Lynns in his back. "GAAAHHHH" he cries in agony, and his jetpack is destroyed. The Titans assemble alongside Superboy, as they see the large cratter Firefly left "This isn't over Titans. I got a surprise for you all. Meet my new partner..." Before the Titans could even react, a large dragon made of flames suddenly appeared and exploded near the young heroes, making each one of them be sent to one different place of the Empire State University. "He needs no introduction though, right Sergeant Allerdyce?" Firefly laughs as he get back on his feet. "Not all all, Mr. Lynns, but Pyro here is too egocentrical for that!" Pyro says. "Hey..guys..What the hell just happened??" Spider-Man says, standing up. "Do you really expect an actual answer to that?" Kid Flash says, running back to Pyro and Firefly. Pyro charges at Kid Flash when a large laser beam hits him and knocks him out. Kid Flash starts to step back a bit when Supergirl appears from the other side of the building, knocking out Firefly as well. She lands infront of Kid Flash. "Hey Wally!" She says, hugging him. "Oh, hey Kara." Kid Flash says, startled. "Where's everybody?" Supergirl asks. Spider-Man climbs up the building with Nightwing, "Here." he says. Beast Boy flies down as a Falcon and lands next to Supergirl as the rest of the Titans converge onto the scene. "Hey everyone! I figured you'd need my help." Supergirl says, smiling. "Yeah, thanks." Nightwing says, Superboy comes onto the roof as Supergirl turns around and sees him, her smile quickly fades. "Who the hell is that?" she asks quietly. Cast Main Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Danny Shepherd as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/Kid Flash *Dave Franco as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Sophie Turner as Koriand'r/Starfire *Jake T. Austin as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Elizabeth Gillies as Raven *Sean Faris as Superboy Guest Star *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne *Alexis Cozombolidis as Kara Kent / Supergirl